


How's It Going, Dairy Queen?

by icyvanity



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken aback, Kirsten asks, “An ice cream maker? Do you even eat ice cream?”</p><p>or Cameron gets an ice cream maker he doesn't know how to use</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's It Going, Dairy Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> "How about a Camsten fic where Cameron tries to get Kirsten to go to a fancy cooking class with him? (whether or not he succeeds in his mission is up to you! haha)" -[obsessedrandomness](http://obsessedrandomness.tumblr.com)/[our-stitch-lab](http://our-stitch-lab.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Kirsten walks into Cameron’s apartment one day to find it in chaos. Pieces of cardboard and packets of instructions litter the dining room table, and upon walking into the kitchen, she notices a giant rectangular metal appliance has taken up most of Cameron’s counter space.

Tilting her head, she tries to get a sense of what the object may be. When she can’t she calls out, “Cameron?”

Cameron pops his head into the room, “In here, Stretch.” Kirsten follows him out into his living room, where even more instructions are spread across the furniture.

“Hey, you,” she says, kissing him. He smiles into the kiss, but pulls away when he remembers the task at hand.

Walking around the sofa, his voice takes on an informational tone he usually only uses to explain scientific terms, “As you may have notice, I have acquired an ice cream maker. However, I have absolutely no idea how to use it.”

Taken aback, Kirsten asks, “An ice cream maker? Do you even eat ice cream?”

Holding up a finger, he reiterates, “A frozen _thing_ maker, then. It also makes sorbet and various other _healthy_ alternatives to ice cream.”

“It can’t make anything if you don’t know what you’re doing,” Kirsten says, exasperated, “Here, let me see the instructions.”

He hands them over, and she scans the 18-page packet for a heading of “how to use”. The entire manual is just filled with how to put the monstrosity together, which Cameron seems to have already done.

“Nothing,” she sighs, handing them back to Cameron.

“We could always take a class,” he says suddenly.

Kirsten gives him a sharp look, “ _We_?”

Cameron shrugs, “I mean, why not? It’ll be fun. Plus, Camille will stop bugging us about our lack of couple-y activities.”

Kirsten rolls her eyes, “It’s not like Linus and Camille do them either. I mean, besides the obvious _sex_. At all hours of the day. I would know, I live with her. It’s been hell.”

Cameron chuckles, “C’mon, cupcake. It’ll be _fun_.” He walks back around the couch and holds her shoulders, giving her his best puppy dog face.

Kirsten huffs, “ _Fine_. But you are making me mocha gelato with your new skills.”

Cameron whoops with joy, pulling her into an embrace.

“However,” she mutters, “‘cupcake’ isn’t really a nickname for these circumstances.”

* * *

 

Of course Cameron hears this and spends the entire week before the class prepping nicknames to use during it. Because he likes to be prepared.

* * *

 

“How’s it going, Dairy Queen?” he asks when she gets to his apartment on the morning of the class.

“Looks like we’re here, Frosty,” he says as they pull up in front of Sur La Table.

“Hey Spumoni, can you pass me the spoon?” he whispers.

She replies to that one with, “Here you go, Neapolitan.”

His nicknames after that include, but are not limited to: Sorbet, Sherbet, and Vanilla.

* * *

 

When they get home, after hours of ice cream making, Kirsten collapses face first onto his sofa. Cameron, who had bought ingredients for mocha gelato earlier in the week, goes about making it for Kirsten. When he hands her a heaping bowl of it, she looks genuinely surprised.

“Didn’t you want to make that melon sorbet the instructor suggested?” She asks.

“I promised you your gelato, and I make good on my promises,” he replies, kissing her on the forehead before walking back into the kitchen.

Kirsten just sits and eats the (delicious) gelato for a while before she calls out, “You’re making that one now, aren’t you?”

Of course he is.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I tweaked the prompt somewhat; I had the idea of learning how to make ice cream, which I learned in a class at Sur La Table (which is a high-end cooking supply store??)


End file.
